


Fragile Discretion

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Concerned Vector the Crocodile, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Tenacious D, Invisible play, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Vector always held back in bed with Espio out of fear of crushing him. But Espio is tired of being treated like a delicate flower.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Fragile Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my creative journal on LJ/DW, I got nostalgic for Vecpio, so I cleaned up an older fic I written about them to post here. :) It's obviously inspired by listening to Tenacious D - Fuck Her Gently on repeat at 2 AM in the morning, so there's that. XD I figure readers will take it for granted that Espio is an adult in this fic and not 16, but I put an "Aged-Up Character(s)" tag just in case. :)

Sometimes Vector didn't know his own strength.

Then again, he couldn't remember the last time he met another crocodile tell him that. But to many—human and animal alike—an embrace from the detective was a passage to requiring CPR. He didn't forget the number of times he held a Chao and it squirmed in his arms... not because it was afraid but because it was trying to breathe. Charmy had a way of gagging to let him know if he was squeezing too tight. It made the crocodile feel clumsy whenever that happened, making him wonder if maybe he really DID let his impulses get the best of him.

Detective work was one thing. It was also a serious business. A platonic slap (er, slam) on the back is something else. But nothing made Vector feel more awkward and self-conscious as a romp in the sack with Espio.

You were treading thin ice without clothes on, and your partner is no less critical or sharper than a shard of glass. But the same amber glare of the ninja's which so bore into his heart allowed the crocodile to see right through him: Espio was still vulnerable. Espio, with that smooth, slender frame compared to Vector's bulky, muscular form. The chameleon was fast and clever, but Vector could snap him like a toothpick with either teeth or claws. It meant the reptilian giant had to be careful. Very careful.

His headphones were the last article of clothing he had on, but the only tune the crocodile heard was his own heartbeat as invisible fingers spidered their way up his spine. The chameleon prowled up the crocodile's back, his body easily fitting across. In a moment, Vector bent above his partner, towering over the ninja who was now visible and laid spread beneath him.

"Okay Esp... this is gonna hurt."

"And I didn't know this before?"

"Look, I... just relax, okay? It’ll be easy this time! I'll be quicker than lightning!"

"…Right. Then get going, Lightning."

_Softly. Gently. Discreetly._

Espio never gave him sympathy. The ninja was either condescending or apathetic or both, and he never gave him a break. As Vector entered him, Espio barely registered a grunt, let alone a breath. The chameleon’s stubby fingers rake Vector’s arms, steadying himself with a stony gaze. Vector, on the other hand, swallowed a lump in his throat and he rested his snout on the ninja’s shoulder.

“You’re… tight.” The crocodile breathed. “Did I tell you that already?”

“Bring me a rope and I’ll show you what tight _really_ feels like.”

“Oh?" Vector smirked. "Is that one of your ninja tricks?”

“It could be. I’m considering it.”

“Really now?”

“Maybe. I’ll tell you if we keep moving.”

Which the detective gladly obliged; if there was one thing Vector liked about Espio, it was that he always spoke his mind. As much as their personalities sometimes clashed, the ninja was straight-forward and got the job done. He knew what he wanted and he got it. There was honesty in his gaze and if he had a problem, he’d let you know. Just like the way the chameleon watched him now, his jaded narrow eyes following the crocodile’s thrusts...

“You’re holding back.” Espio frowned.

“What?”

“You’re not trying hard enough! I thought you were better.”

“Espio!”

_Softly. Gently. Discreetly._

The chameleon hissed—he hadn’t seen that hard one coming. Vector grit his teeth—Espio was egging him on and he knew it. But the crocodile swore not to get too carried away, for it had negative consequences before. He wouldn’t crush him under his weight no matter _how much_ the ninja provoked him, no matter _how much_ he wanted to prove that yes, he was actually _damn capable_ of pleasing Espio, that he could impress him as a worthy leader of the Chaotix Agency and that he could make him see stars everywhere…!

“E-Esp…”

“…Well? What are you waiting for?”

_SoftlyGently—!_

Espio groaned. Coming from him to Vector, that was a compliment. The crocodile growled to the sweet sound, his movements swift, hard and hungry. The detective’s heart coiled and tightened up, then no longer felt any shame. The storm of desire in his gut went into overdrive as he thrust into the chameleon, giving as much as his own body could bear. The ninja coiled his tail around Vector’s torso, binding the detective close to him without escape. Espio panted, his breaths as rough as the treatment as he thrived on the heavy pressure exerting through him. Vector cried aloud and he balled his fists on the mattress, hitting a spot he hadn’t found in their previous encounters. He steeled himself to prolong the experience, in hopes of being inside Espio just a little longer… maybe even tease him...

Alas, the crocodile was blinded by a flash of ecstasy. There was a final moan from Espio as he met his climax, and he fell limp on the bare mattress beneath Vector’s body. The ninja’s chest rose and sunk from his gasping breaths as the crocodile withdrew.

“Hey, you okay?” Vector grinned, face flushed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Guess I got a little carried away there, eh?”

“…Yeah.” Espio nodded. The chameleon’s countenance lit with a rare smile.


End file.
